<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WikiHow- Anakin and Ahsoka by hayam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369713">WikiHow- Anakin and Ahsoka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam'>hayam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WikiHow-Star Wars Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>501st Legion - Freeform, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Bulimia, Clone Wars, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Team as Family, Wikihow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka was only Anakin's Padawan for a few months before figuring out Anakin's dangerous secret. Maybe some steps from a holonet website could help her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WikiHow-Star Wars Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNING: This fanfiction deals with the subject of eating disorders so if this may trigger you please don't read. Okay, have a nice day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka would have been happily digging in her meal of Bantha burgers and protato fries, especially after a long mission but her Master worried her. The whole time as the 501st legion was eating, Anakin had just ordered a salad with no dressing and barely made a dent. </p><p> </p><p>He looked exhausted as his young face was sunken in and pale. </p><p> </p><p>She took most of her fries and placed it on Anakin’s plate. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked at her with a cocked head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hu-,” he started. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are,” she urged. </p><p> </p><p>As a youngling, she remembered one of her clan members used to act quite similar to Anakin. A young Twi-Lek girl. Refused food, irritable acting, her weight rising and falling, control freak tendencies and it wasn’t until she fainted in the middle of purging when everyone noticed something was really wrong. </p><p> </p><p>But Ahsoka did. </p><p> </p><p>She knew that she couldn’t just confront someone head on with a possible eating disorder. Especially not Anakin. Her new Master has to be the most secretive person she had ever met. </p><p> </p><p>In the corner of her eyes, she saw Anakin make his way to the refresher </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka wasn’t surprised when she heard vomiting from the other side of the door. She used the Force to unlock it, to see Anakin hunched over the toilet, forcing his fingers down his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what to do, she pulled up Anakin’s hair and rubbed his back. She flinched as she felt the bump of his spine. </p><p> </p><p>Stupid Jedi robes for hiding Anakin’s problem for so long. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably just had some bad food,” he muttered as he stood up and went to the sink,”they never had fresh produce.” </p><p> </p><p>What did that HoloWiki say to do?  </p><p> </p><p>       1. Choose a time where you won’t be interrupted.   </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka placed herself in front of the refresher door just in case Anakin would try to run from her as usual.  </p><p> </p><p>       2. Explain why you are worried about them in a calm manner </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” she started,”we are just going to forget about the Order and the code and we are going to talk as friends.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked at her with narrowed blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, okay Snips?” </p><p> </p><p>“I believe you have an eating disorder, Master,” she revealed,”I have suspected it for months actually.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin turned a slight red and he stood up straight and crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m obviously eating enough if I’m alive,” he huffed,” and I am talk with a fast metabolism in the middle of a war so of course I won’t be the biggest guy in the Galaxy.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka shook her head, Anakin wasn’t going to push her away this time. </p><p> </p><p>“I saw you shoving your fingers down your throat Anakin!,” she snapped,”so shut up about that ‘fast metabolism’ kriff.” </p><p> </p><p>        (Well, step 2 was out of the window) </p><p> </p><p> She should have done step 5 before everything else, “prepare yourself for a negative reaction”.  </p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes darted around the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind your own karking business, Ahsoka,” he hissed. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka didn’t know if Anakin was an anorexic or a bulimic, or was it something in between? She was just going to go with anorexia due to the weight loss. </p><p> </p><p>“Anorexia nervosa is the leading cause of death from any mental illness in this Galaxy so no I’m not going to mind my own karking business,” she growled back,”and we have a long ride to Coruscant.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin glared at her but Ahsoka knew he wouldn’t hurt her to try to get to the door. </p><p>  </p><p>She took a deep breath, time to go to the next step.  </p><p> </p><p>        3.Introduce anorexia into the conversation in a stigma free way. </p><p> </p><p>“Many people in the Galaxy, even Jedi, suffer from anorexia Master,” she explained,”you can get help.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin stomped his foot on the ground and sat down on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>       4.Show your friend videos and pictures of anorexia </p><p> </p><p>Well, too bad there was not a holovid or holograph in sight. Ahsoka bent down to Anakin and picked up his flesh wrist and made a circle, that was loose, around it. She felt a soft, downy hair covering it. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t healthy Anakin,” she told him, looking straight into his eyes,”please seek counseling.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin ripped his arm away and bent his head between his knees.  </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka pushed back his blond hair that felt brittle in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“How long has this been going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“Six years.”  </p><p> </p><p>“And no one noticed? Not Obi-Wan? Senator Amidala? Master Yoda?” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka almost had to applaud the obliviousness of everyone. They were some of the smartest and wisest people they knew but they didn’t see someone starving to death right in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>Those idiots just caused her to throw 6 out the window. “Stage an intervention with other people if there is immediate danger”. It would be hard if those other people weren’t aware themselves. </p><p> </p><p>They had six years, well at least Obi-Wan and Yoda, to notice something was off. She was his Padawan for a few months and already figured it out. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s suppose to be something only I knew...something I could control.” </p><p> </p><p>“Control?” </p><p> </p><p>“Like Ahsoka...I can’t control the war, I can’t control my feelings or attachments, I can’t control how the council hates my guts and now I can’t control the war,” he explained,” but I can control the number on the scale and the food in my mouth.” </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                   Part 2 </p><p> </p><p>       1.Offer to take them to the doctor. </p><p>       2.Encourage them to attend treatment to help their recovery. </p><p> </p><p>(That is a bit redundant, Ahsoka thought) </p><p> </p><p>“You know Anakin , if you want, we can see a healer together and figure out something.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try it but you know how the healers are, they would tell the council and they would be on my back even more.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know Anakin, getting back your health and strength is the best way to get real control,” she urged,”and if the council is mad about that, they could go to hell.” </p><p> </p><p>        3. Recommend that they see a registered dietitian for nutrition therapy </p><p>        4. Help them locate treatment in their area. </p><p> </p><p>“And Kix could help out with your nutrition while you are on the field,” she added. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked up at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this?,” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka punched him gently. </p><p> </p><p>“I just got you as a Master and I attend on keeping it that way for a long, long time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>Educate yourself about about anorexia.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>When they made it back to Coruscant, they were given a two week leave from the war. As Anakin was sleeping, Ahsoka made it her mission to read up on the disorder. She read that it mostly affected females of all species but a significant amount of males. And it was just more than just worried about physical appearances that caused the disorder.</p><p> </p><p>And it could take years for them to return to normal eating habits</p><p> </p><p>   <strike>2. Avoid policing their behavior</strike></p><p> </p><p>After a medical and psych evaluation, the healers believed it was better for him to be put on an IV, given him much needed calories and nutrients, while going to therapy three times a week.</p><p> </p><p>Something Anakin wasn’t the most happy about but did it nonetheless. Ahsoka wondered if he was doing it more for her than himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Master, want to go to Dex's for dinner?"</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know how many calories are in just a milkshake at Dex's?!,” Anakin snapped as he adjusted his IV,”they are already pumping me with enough as it is!”</p><p> </p><p>“How about a fruit salad instead?," she suggested quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shifted nervously.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just one bite, just take one bite</em> ,she pleaded internally.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I could try the fruit salad,” he muttered, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka went to the kitchen and started cutting up the Naboo pears and berries and added some vegetables in there just to make it more appealing. Personally, she didn’t find the appeal fruits and vegetables due to coming from a carnivore species but she knew they had nutrients humans needed.</p><p> </p><p>When she was done, she handed the bowl to Anakin who looked at it as if it was going to jump up and attack him.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka went to get her leftovers from last night since she read that having meals with loved ones could increase healthy eating habits.</p><p> </p><p>When she came back she saw Anakin made only a dent in the bowl and was now working on cleaning Artoo, who was already spotless from Anakin's other attempt from avoiding food.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all you are going to eat, Master?,” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry, Ahsoka.”</p><p> </p><p>With the help from the IV, Anakin’s cheeks had already looked less sunken in and some color had returned. But he couldn’t live off of it forever. His body was too skinny for his height and he was shaking from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you need more than a few pieces of fruit!,” she snapped,”you need two orders of Dex’s supreme and two LARGE blue milkshakes!”</p><p> </p><p>Well, step 2 had been thrown into orbit but Ahsoka was not going to backtrack now. Patience was not her strong suit, especially when it is a life or death situation.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Anakin got up and snatched her plate from her hands. And to her horror, he started shoved the steak in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you want, Ahsoka?!,” he growled through his full mouth,”I am eating the real good stuff now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Master-“</p><p> </p><p>“What?!,” his blue eyes coldly staring her down. She sometimes forget how much taller the twenty year old was than her.</p><p> </p><p>“The steak is raw,” she revealed.</p><p> </p><p>The color left Anakin’s face as realization, or maybe the blood, hit him before he ran to the refresher.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well</em>, she thought as she heard the vomiting from the refresher, <em>at least Anakin isn't doing it on purpose.</em></p><p> </p><p>     3. Don't make negative comments about your body or anyone else's.</p><p> </p><p>That was the easiest for Ahsoka to handle since as Jedi they were told not to worry about outwardly appearance. But it was especially hard to not make fun of the greedy and corrupt Senator Orn Fra Tee whenever he appeared on the holograms.</p><p> </p><p>     4. Confide in someone you trust to help keep your emotions in check.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahsoka!”</p><p> </p><p>The young Togruta looked at Obi-Wan, who was giving her a disapproving stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I see Anakin had already passed down his mind wandering habits down to you,” the auburn haired Jedi Master muttered as he lifted up his lightsaber.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a month since she had started helping Anakin with his eating disorder and between treatments and therapy, her Master had not been able to spar as much. And this particular morning, Anakin had collapsed from severe electrolyte imbalance and they found out he was abusing laxatives and was sneaking in workouts at night. She just told everyone he had a nasty case of mono.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Master Kenobi,” she told him as she lifted up her lightsabers.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan had been attempting to teach her Soresu but she found the form difficult since she believed offense was the best defense.</p><p> </p><p>The council member narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Something is obviously troubling you, Ahsoka,” he stated as he turned off his lightsaber.</p><p> </p><p>“It is nothing,” she told him quickly. It was not her place to talk about Anakin’s illness with Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s grey-blue eyes filled with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Anakin isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka wondered how did Obi-Wan even guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really worried about him,” she admitted before adding,”because he was sick this morning.”</p><p> </p><p><em>And a lot of other times</em>, she added silently.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stroked his beard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mono? This isn’t like him, Anakin rarely gets sick.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh how wrong you are Master Kenobi,</em> she thought. Ahsoka looked down at the gray training mat underneath them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just wondering...in your years as being Anakin’s master, did he ever have strange eating habits?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looked off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he used to eat like a bantha during his early years and sometime around his thirteenth or fourteenth year he slowed down drastically,” he explained,”I think it was stress from trying to keep up with the other Padawans like Ferus Olin.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, she remembered the name Ferus Olin back when she was a youngling . Everyone loved him and often compared him to Anakin, preferring Ferus over him. She herself never got the hype.</p><p> </p><p>But she wondered if one day the comparisons gone too far...</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking, Ahsoka?," Obi-Wan queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever took him to a healer?,” she asked, getting a bit upset,”did you ever think that there was something else wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stepped back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“No...no, a lot of young people usually lose baby fat around that age," he told her, "is there something else wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>She thought Obi-Wan was in denial but now she realized he was just that oblivious and blind.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin doesn’t have the flu,” she told him as slow as posisible,”he has anorexia and he told me he had it for years.”</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi Master’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“He had been skipping meals, forcing himself to puke, and using laxatives for six years and since you had your head so deep in the sand now <em>I</em> have to deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ahsoka I am so sor-," he started but she was already walking away.</p><p> </p><p>PART 4</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Make yourself available to listen whenever they need you.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>As The Chosen One’s Padawan, she was used to the whispers in the temple hall. But now they were talking about her Master’s condition, it just seemed even more disrespectful.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until the rest of the Order found out about Anakin’s condition. She guessed it would be kind of obvious that one of their main Jedi Knights and Generals were gone for two months so the healers were forced to the tell the council about his illness. Ahsoka felt annoyed, just when Anakin was getting help, they had to be nosy.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he choose her?,” some of her fellow Padawans hissed in the halls.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe because she weighs just as much as he does,” one snickered back.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka was about to punch their lights out but Anakin put his metal arm on her shoulder. The sad thing was that Anakin was not that much bigger than herself, only 120 pounds on a 6’2” male body. And that was after hospitalization. She shuddered, she didn't want to know his weight before.</p><p> </p><p>“They are childish and immature,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>And the scary thing was it wasn’t just the Padawans who were making snide remarks.</p><p> </p><p>Collapsing from overusing laxatives was probably the wake up call for Anakin needed as he started joining her in the temple library to read up more on anorexia as soon as he was released from the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>When she was looking up books on how to helping anorexia nervosa patients cope with weight restoration, she heard whispers from behind the bookshelves.</p><p> </p><p>“Skywalker was never ready for a Padawan,” the baritone voice of Master Windu muttered,”what if he influences her to have an eating disorder as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and herself froze in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying that Anakin had gotten his eating disorder from me, Master Windu?,” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well when Master Jinn died, you weren’t eating much yourself and it got worse after Master Tachi's death,” Mace reminded,”and this book says that kind of behavior could affect a young person to adulthood.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was grieving Master Windu, that is completely different from an eating disorder," Obi-Wan reminded, Ahsoka could tell the usually calm master was holding back anger,"and Anakin isn't as blind as you believe he is...he knows most of the council do not trust him."</p><p> </p><p>“If we can’t trust him to eat, how can we trust him to be Jedi Knight, let alone a Master to a young impressionable teen?”</p><p> </p><p>A scoff came from Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka felt like yelling at Master Windu right there in front of the entire library but she saw Anakin’s face turn from pale to Sith red and back again.</p><p> </p><p>She shared a glance with her master who was already near the the library refresher.</p><p> </p><p>How the hell did he move so fast?, she thought as she ran after him.</p><p> </p><p>When she found Anakin, he was about to go into the stall. She ran in before he could shut it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the men’s refresher, ‘Soka,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“All the refreshers are men’s on the cruisers anyway so it is no difference to me,” she reminded.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shrugged but he was still shaking all over and was pacing in the stall. Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice how thin his legs were.</p><p> </p><p>“My whole life I feel like someone is just watching my every karking move, just waiting for me to fail.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka nodded, knowing this is probably not the time to suggest Anakin is a little paranoid. Or maybe he isn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually I can deal with it but sometimes it feels like I am drowning," he admitted, his eyes red from threatening tears.</p><p> </p><p>"But I will help you keep afloat," she reassured.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        2. Offer positive reinforcement when they make positive changes. </p><p> </p><p>It has been three months since Anakin started treatment and Anakin had finally been let off his IV. And for the first time they decided to celebrate by eating in the dining hall with Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka decided to get the raw bantha stew and Obi-Wan got some fish and veggies, and Anakin was eating some eggs, a nut butter sandwich and fruit. A meal packed in protein and healthy fats. He was starting to look better as he looked like he was heading towards a healthy weight. The bags under his eyes had disappeared and he seemed to have more energy and seemed less irritable.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot how good the bread was here,” Anakin stated with his mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you are taking better care of yourself,” Obi-Wan reassured with a smile as he cut through the fish.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he had found out about Anakin, Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan wasn’t as snarky to Anakin. And the conversations had been awkward as if he was waking on eggshells. But at least he was trying.</p><p> </p><p>After he was done eating the whole plate , Anakin looked over at the dining hall line and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I really want a milkshake,” he admitted,”but I already put on twenty pounds in three months-“</p><p> </p><p>“Your body is probably craving whatever is in that milkshake and you should listen to it,” Ahsoka told him,”so get that milkshake.”</p><p> </p><p>"And milkshakes are a really great source of calcium," Obi-Wan added.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shifted his feet nervously before walking to the line.</p><p> </p><p>“It has been too long since I have seen Anakin actually eat a whole meal dessert,” Obi-Wan stated as squeezed a citrus fruit on his fish.</p><p> </p><p>          3. Praise their non-physical attributes.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka knew if Anakin wasn’t a Jedi, he would make a killing off of being a mechanical engineer.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Anakin repair the Twilight, the large hunk of a ship, with ease. He was trying to teach her the basics but she was too much in awe of his skills.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should dump the Jedi gig and go to the University of Coruscant,” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“And listen to lectures and do equations all day? No thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>  4. Promote healthy eating practices through your own example. </strike></p><p> </p><p>“Well Master you said you didn’t like to eat your meat raw,” she stated as she watched Anakin throw away the plate of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that doesn’t mean I want it burnt!,” Anakin argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to agree with Anakin on this one, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan seconded as he threw his plate away,”maybe we should get take out instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Her master had finally made it to a healthy BMI with a weight around the 170s after a year and a month of treatment. Ahsoka thought it would be a nice idea to cook a nice steak dinner for everyone at Senator Amidala’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least Senator Amidala likes my food,” she gloated.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the brunette Senator who gently pushed the charred steak in the trash with her fork.</p><p> </p><p>“Traitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé smiled and patted her on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a thoughtful gesture, Ahsoka, but maybe we can get some takeout sushi.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least tried the last step.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>